Media devices, such as a set top box, a computer system, or another electronic device, are configured to receive media content events that are broadcast by a media content provider over a broadcast type communication system. The media content provider concurrently broadcasts many media content events to a plurality of media devices, typically in one or more media content streams that are communicated to the media devices over a media system sourced from a remote head end facility operated by the media content provider. Non-limiting examples of such media systems include a satellite system, a cable system, a radio frequency (RF) communication system, and the Internet.
Typically, the media content event is theme based. The thematic media content event presents theme-based visual and audio content to a user for their enjoyment and/or for informative purposes. Examples of such theme-based media content events include movies, films, serial programming, sporting events, documentaries, newscasts, religious programs, commercials (typically of short duration with advertising content), or the like. Serial programming may present a continuing plot and/or theme, often with the same cast of actors, in a sequential episode-by-episode basis that is available periodically.
Users of a particular media device are able to identify the broadcast times and/or channels of particular media content events of interest by viewing an Electronic Program Guide (EPG). Typically, the EPG presents information about the broadcast schedule of the media content events. The EPG, for any particular media content event, indicates a scheduled broadcast start time, a scheduled broadcast end time, a channel identifier that identifies the channel that is broadcasting the media content event, and supplemental information describing the media content event (such as the title and/or other descriptive information).
In some situations, the user of the media device may configure their media device to record a currently broadcasting media content event and/or a media content event that is scheduled for future broadcast to the media device. Here, the media device is configured to begin recording (storing) at a recording start time and end recording at a recording end time. The recording end and start times are determinable from the EPG information which specifies the scheduled broadcast start time and the scheduled broadcast end time for the selected media content event. In some media devices, the user may specify the recording end and start times, and the broadcasting channel, to define a recording of a particular media content event of interest.
As the selected media content event is being received at the media device during its broadcast, the received media content event is stored into a recording media in accordance with the recording request initiated by the user. That is, the media device determines the recording start time (which corresponds to the EPG information that specifies the scheduled broadcast start time) and the recording end time (which corresponds to the EPG information that specifies the scheduled broadcast end time). When the recording start time occurs (when the actual time reaches the recording start time), the media device tunes to the channel (identified in the EPG information) that is broadcasting the selected media content event, and then begins the process of recording the broadcasting media content event. When the recording end time is reached (when the actual time reaches the recording end time), the recording process ends.
Often, the user is not present to personally view the recorded media content event as it is being received by the media device. Thus, the user may later view the recorded media content event at their convenience.
In some instances, the recording end time does not match the actual broadcast end time. If the actual broadcast end time extends beyond the scheduled broadcast end time, and thus extends beyond the recording end time, then a concluding portion of the media content event will not be recorded by the media device. Often, such failures to record the concluding portion of a media content event are very frustrating to the user.
Various approaches to resolving the failure to record the concluding portion of the media content event have been devised. For example, some media devices are configured to automatically adjust the recording end time by some predefined duration (amount of time). That is, the EPG specified scheduled broadcast end time is identified, and then the predefined duration is added thereto to define the recording end time, such as one or more minutes. Thus, it is very probable that the entirety of the media content event will be recorded (along with some beginning portion of the next broadcasted media content event, which the user may simply ignore).
Yet in some instances, the final concluding portion of the media content event may not be recorded in situations. For example, the actual broadcast end time may extend beyond the adjusted recording end time, such as when a sporting event play time is extended by one or more overtime play periods, or a broadcast is interrupted by a special news event report.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to further improve the process of recording media content events so as to ensure that the concluding portion of the media content event is reliably recorded.